Me, Myself and I
by Amako-sama
Summary: Parce que Tony n'est qu'un insupportable arrogant imbu de lui même et invivable. Et parce que Loki a les pouvoirs nécessaires pour lui donner une bonne leçon.


- Tu es imbuvable Tony ! Je n'en peux plus de toi et de ton arrogance ! Tu es cruel et mesquin pour le plaisir, en plus d'être invivable au quotidien !

- Comme si tu ne l'étais pas aussi, Loki.

- Tu sais très bien que cela fait des semaines que j'ai cessé de me comporter ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas le salaud que tu décris.

- Il te faut des preuves ? Bien !

C'est comme ça que tout avait commencé. Tony savait qu'il exagérait parfois, mais jamais au point dont l'accusait Loki. C'était n'importe quoi. Alors il avait accepté ce jeu stupide pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

Les règles étaient simples. Tony devait rester une semaine complète, jour et nuit, avec des clones de lui-même. Même visage, même voix et mêmes pensées. Si au bout d'une semaine, Tony pouvait apporter la preuve grâce aux vidéos de JARVIS qu'il était supportable, Loki reviendrait à la Tour. Si les vidéos montraient que Tony était un parfait connard mais qu'il présentait ses excuses, alors Loki reviendrait également.

Tony savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à prouver qu'il était parfaitement supportable. Il avait donc accepté. Et il se trouvait dans sa chambre, avec un clone de chaque côté de lui, couchés dans son lit. Un peu mal à l'aise au début, il s'était finalement habitué à cette présence familière (c'était lui après tout) et s'était endormit rapidement.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Il ouvrit des yeux encore tout gonflés de sommeil et chercha autours de lui la raison de son réveil. Qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. La lumière du réacteur ARK de son clone l'avait éblouie et l'avait réveillé. C'était étrange parce qu'habituellement, cette lumière ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas en face, c'est vrai. Tony haussa les épaules et se recoucha, tentant de faire abstraction de la lueur, et finit par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé en sursaut par le son couplé d'un morceau d'AC/DC et d'un morceau de Black Sabbath. Un cocktail détonnant, il va sans dire. Étonné de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt, il se leva et ouvrit les portes de son dressing. Qu'il trouva dans un état de désordre pitoyable. Avec une grimace lorsqu'il trébucha pour la quatrième fois et manqua se rompre les os, il se mit à ranger les vêtements que ses clones avaient visiblement jetés par terre à la recherche d'une tenue bien précise.

Tony mit finalement ses propres vêtements et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva cinq tasses de café laissées en vrac sur le comptoir ainsi qu'une cafetière vide. Avec un nouveau grognement, il poussa les tasses d'un revers de bras et lança une nouvelle cafetière.

En attendant que son café monte, il se mit à invectiver mentalement ses clones qui avaient foutu le bordel dans sa vie et l'avait forcé à ranger (chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années). Non mais ils se prenaient pour qui ces deux là ?

Quand la cafetière laissa échapper sa délicieuse odeur, Tony se servit une tasse, puis deux, qu'il engloutit rapidement avant de la reposer et de se diriger vers l'atelier. Il se retint de se boucher les oreilles tant le bruit qui en émanait était innommable.

Le vacarme mêlait hard rock, heavy metal et perceuse laser en un magma de sons plus atroces les uns que les autres. Tony pouvait l'entendre alors qu'il se trouvait trois étages plus haut. Il se boucha les oreilles, un rictus crispé sur le visage, et descendit les marches qui le menait jusqu'à son atelier.

Il y trouva ses clones, les mains jusqu'aux coudes dans le cambouis et les vis, en train de retaper des vieilles voitures. Il grimaça devant l'odeur de transpiration mêlée à celle du white spirit. Cet atelier était juste... abominable. Ses clones l'avaient rendu invivable. En plus, des pièces traînaient partout par terre et n'importe qui aurait put se blesser dessus.

Pestant contre l'inconscience de ses doubles de chair, Tony s'avança vers eux en ordonnant à JARVIS de couper la musique. Immédiatement, les deux autres Tony se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement.

- Qui t'as permis d'éteindre la musique ?

- Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Eh, je suis encore chez moi ! Vous faites trop de bruit !

- De quoi j'me mêle ? C'est aussi chez moi !

- Et chez moi.

- Pff. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de monter un boulon correctement, non mais regardez-moi ça. Amateurs.

- Tu aurais fais mieux peut-être ?

- Oui, évidemment !

- Crétin ! Je suis toi, alors tu n'aurais PAS pu faire mieux.

Tony fronça les sourcils devant l'insolence de ses clones. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ? Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant une idée, avant de sourire victorieusement et de se diriger vers son établi. Là, il saisit un tournevis, le fit tournoyer lentement dans sa main avant de le lancer avec violence vers l'un des clones qui ne dû qu'à un prodigieux réflexe de ne pas être embroché. Tony quitta l'atelier avec un sourire ravi pendant que les deux clones fixaient, effarés, le tournevis qui tremblait encore, enfoncé de cinq centimètres dans la carrosserie de la voiture.

La semaine passa rapidement. Tony n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le comportement de ses clones était innommable. Il n'en pouvait plus, il craquerait bientôt. Loki avait forcément exagéré en les créant, il n'était pas comme ça.

Le dernier jour, Loki revint. Tony le redécouvrit. Et tomba amoureux une seconde fois. Le dieu était plus beau que jamais, la peau délicieusement rosée, un doux sourire sur le visage, reposé comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Tony n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de son coin sombre où il travaillait que l'un de ses clones se tourna vers Loki et l'embrasse distraitement avant de reprendre son travail. Tony vit le visage de son amant se décomposer fugitivement avant de reprendre son apparence habituelle, bien que plus crispée.

Tony cru qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi négligent envers quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Il sortit de son coin, planta son ciseau à bois dans les côtes du clone qui s'effondra en se vidant de son sang et se jeta au cou de Loki.

Le dieu se raidit à son contact, ce qui brisa le cœur de Tony. Ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ? N'était-il pas différent de ses clones ? Il en eut la preuve lorsque, après s'être détaché de Loki, il le vit faire un geste de la main, s'attendant à le voir disparaître comme un clone.

- C'est moi Loki. C'est vraiment moi.

- Alors ?

- Je suis abominable.

- Et moi je t'aime, crétin.

* * *

Cet O.S. est bâclé, et je m'en excuse. Je me suis rendu compte à la moitié que je n'arriverais pas à en faire un truc bien, mais il me tenait à coeur de vous le poster. J'espère que vous avez apprécié au moins un peu. Merci à Siphirith de m'avoir motivée, même inconsciemment, pour finir cet O.S.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses histoires, en particulier **Mischievous** et la série des **Equestrian colours**, et récemment son O.S. Q007. Oui, ceci est de la pub assumée mais je lui dois tant... Sortez les violons.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
